


Assorted Marvel Oneshots (Reader-Insert)

by fandomsareforlosers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsareforlosers/pseuds/fandomsareforlosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted fluffy and angsty oneshots from my tumblr blog, romanofvs.tumblr.com .<br/>There are more oneshots on my blog, it's just a matter of importing them onto here.<br/>The older oneshots are mostly female!reader but i've tried to make my newer ones gender neutral and more neutral nationality wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pianos and Kisses - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hi! Can I request a BuckyxReader pls? It’s where the reader has powers like wanda and can’t go outside the tower because Tony said so to protect her and she’s really a great singer and plays the piano, she’s unaware that whenever she plays and sings bucky would come silently and watched her because bucky thinks she’s really beautiful and talented and kind and he always feel happy and content whenever the reader plays and sing? Sorry it’s long and detailed, thank you sooo much!!! :)

“Y/N, we just got you back. We need to keep here for just a few more months,” Tony says. 

“A few more months!” You yell. “Tony, I’ve been here for two months already!” It was nice they wanted to keep you safe, but keeping you hidden away at the base was not the way. 

You had been part of the avengers initiative for as long as you could remember, but recently, you had been taken by HYDRA and kept hostage. Everyone was so set on keeping you out of their hands that you hadn’t been outside in two months. At least you had Wanda (they were treating her the same way).

“I’m sorry, but it’s for the best,” Tony sighs, a look of sympathy prominent. That was what he said every time. Was it too much to ask to just walk outside for one minute? You storm out of the room and go to the only place that you could calm down.

Tony had installed a single room in the base which was home to a large ,black grand piano (with a microphone attached) a microphone and a small recording studio. You were thankful that you had something to do while ‘trapped’ by the team.

You take a seat in front of the piano and play the first song that comes to mind. It was a personal favourite of yours. You sing along and about halfway through, you hear quiet footsteps. You decide to finish the song and then look. You make it to the end, but when you turn to face where the footsteps were, the doorway is empty with no trace of anyone being there.

This happened a few more times over the next couple of weeks. Every time you need an escape, you went to the room and every time the person who was listening in, disappeared before you could see who it was.

You were determined to find out who this person was. You had asked around and Tony had even mentioned using your powers, but that crossed the line. You had promised yourself that you would never get inside someone’s head unless they gave permission or it was absolutely necessary.

Once again you make your way to the room, hoping that they, whoever ‘they’ were, would show up. Just like all the times before, you sit at the piano and play. Just like usual, you were alerted by the sound of footsteps approaching. You quickly swivel your chair towards the doorway and see the one person you would have never expected to see. The one and only, Bucky Barnes.

He was always quiet and shy but you had taken an interest in him. Whenever he walked into a room, it seemed as if it got hotter. You couldn’t speak, couldn’t function. This time, it was his turn.

He was caught. He stands rigid at the doorway. “So it’s you?” You question as your eyes light up.

The soldier gives a small nod. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. But why?” You ask, tilting your head slightly. Out of all people, why him?

“You have a nice voice…” He murmurs, just loud enough for you to hear.. “It’s calming.”

You blush at the comment and look down. “Thanks.”

“Why are you blushing?”

“I-I don’t know,” You stutter.

“Well, it’s kind of cute,” Bucky says, a small hint of confidence evident in his tone. “Is it okay, if I watch?”

“Um, y-yeah, sure. Take a seat.” You grab another chair and pull it over next to you. Bucky hesitates before sitting down. He give you a nod of reassurance and you play. It is not long before you get completely lost in the song and almost forget the man sitting beside you. 

You reach the end of the song. “You’re really good,” Bucky says. “And really pretty…” He adds, muttering to himself.

“What?” You ask.

“U-Uh, nothing,” He stammers.

“I should probably get going,” You say. You stand up, but before you leave, you lean closer to Bucky’s ear and whisper. “I heard what you said.” You quickly kiss his cheek before walking out of the room.

Now it’s Bucky’s turn to blush. He slowly brings his hand up to his cheek, tracing where you kissed and smiles.


	2. "He Got a Date" - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Could you write one where the reader is Bucky’s doc in the deprogramming / giving him a new metal arm ? After he’s out of cryo :) kinda like Jean Grey cares for Wolverine in the first xmen movies ;)
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Bucky Barnes x Reader II Bucky Barnes, You, Tony Stark. 
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers!!!
> 
> !!!CONTAINS CIVIL WAR SPOILERS!!!

Working as a the Avengers doctor was a tough job. There was always someone to patch up or get back on their feet and it just so happened that this time, that person was the one and only James Buchanan Barnes. 

After he came out of cryo, you were the doctor assigned to give him a quick once over and the next week, you were the one assigned to give him a new metal arm. The metal arm was sitting on a bench, in the corner of the room. Tony had made it and, knowing him, had probably added some sort of cool gadget. 

Bucky walked in just as you were preparing all the necessary apparatus’s. 

“Good morning, Mr. Barnes,” You say, politely. “Please take a seat.”

“You can call me Bucky,” He replies, moving over to the chair in the middle of the room. You give a small nod. Getting the new and improved metal arm, you sat in a smaller chair and inspected the arm, not noticing Bucky staring at you the entire time. 

You bring your eyes up to meet his, blushing slightly at the sudden eye contact. “Um, I-I’m just going to get started now,” You stutter. Bucky nods. 

You get to work and notice Bucky’s face strain every time you do something particularly painful.

“So, what are doing this Saturday?” Bucky asks. He had barely ever said a word to you, let alone have a proper conversation. 

“Are you asking me this to take your mind off your arm?” You retort.

“That’s one thing…” Bucky replies. “But I was also wondering if you might want to come out to dinner with me?” You let out a small snort. Was this the Bucky Barnes you had heard so much about?

“I’m serious,” He says, looking you dead in the eyes. Your blush slowly returning.

“I do have to help you with the deprogramming,” You says, trying not to make a fool of yourself. That was probably what he meant, right? 

“I meant as a date, doll,” He smirks. This was definitely the old Bucky Barnes.

“Sure… I’ll go.” Bucky tried to keep his grin to himself but he couldn’t help but let it out a little. There was something about you that made him feel comfortable and safe.

You finish assembling the metal arm without so much as a word from either of you.

“Okay, you’re all done!” You say, breaking the silence. 

“Thank you,” Bucky smiles. “I’ll pick you up at 7.” He kisses your cheek before walking out the door. Not 5 seconds later, a confused Tony walks in. 

“Why is Barnes smiling like an idiot?” 

“He’s got a date.”


	3. Baby Quicksilver - Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: Hi can you a peter maximoff x pregnantreader where she goes into labor
> 
> fun fact: the painkiller part is based off my own birth
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Pietro Maximoff x Reader II Pietro Maximoff, You, Avengers
> 
> Warnings: Pregnant!Reader, Childbirth (if that counts as a warning), Swearing

“Pietro! Babe! Come quick!” You yell from your spot on the sofa. You feel cold air rush past you as your husband, Pietro, rushes into the living room of your house. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, disheveled. “Do you need anything? Is the baby coming?”

“I’m only 6 months in,” You laugh. You grab his hand and pull it over your stomach. He looks at you confused. 

“What is this about?”

“Just wait!” Out of nowhere, Pietro feels a tiny movement, barely noticeable. 

“It kicked,” He grins, his smile reaching from ear to ear. “That’s our baby. In your stomach. And it kicked.” You nod as tears start to reach your eyes. “Why are you crying, prinţesă?”

“We have a baby,” You smile. Pietro leans in for a kiss before lying down next to you on the sofa, his hand still on your stomach. You two fall asleep, your limbs intertwined and smiles on your faces.

The next three months felt like they just went on and on. Pietro waited on you hand and foot and made sure you were never alone. When he went on missions, he made Wanda look after you. If Wanda wasn’t there, it was someone else.

Today, Wanda decided to come and help out around the house while you slept in. Pietro was supposed to go out, but with him being overprotective of you and the unborn baby, he didn’t let that happen.

“Wanda!!! Pietro!!!” You scream from you and Pietro’s shared bedroom. The two twins rush in to see you standing in the middle of the room, gripping your stomach. “My water broke.”

“O-oh my. It’s happening. What do we do?” Pietro stammers. 

“Get me to the hospital you asswipe!” You shriek.

“Right okay! Uhh, Wanda, call everyone and tell them what’s happening!” He says, before picking you up and running you to the car.

During the ride to the hospital, the contractions become worse and more frequent and you freak out more and more. 

“Pietro, not to be rude, but can you please hurry the fuck up!” You say through gritted teeth. Pietro knew not to argue at this point so he just nodded. He had been living with you through 9 months of pregnancy so he got used to everything you would throw at him.

You arrive at the hospital. Pietro picks you up bridal-style and runs you to the front desk. A nurse is called and you are promptly escorted to one of the closest rooms. 

5 hours pass and the baby has still not arrived. Pietro stayed, holding your hand, for the whole time. 

“Your cervix has dilated enough. It’s time,” The nurse says, smiling, as you are wheeled to the delivery room in a wheelchair. Pietro helps you onto the chair as a doctor comes in and gives you a small briefing.

“Ok, Y/N. You need to push as hard as you can in 3, 2, 1,” The doctor says, calmly. You were anything but calm. You grab onto Pietro’s hand and squeeze the life out of it as you give the first push. 

“Do you need painkillers?” You shake your head.

“Can I have them?” Pietro cuts in.

“You’re almost done!” The doctor says again, after a grueling half-hour. “Last push! In 3, 2, 1!” You push one last time and the baby you worked so hard for, is brought into the world. The nurse clean the small child up before handing them over to you.

“You have a healthy baby boy,” The doctor grins. Tears form in your eyes. You look over to Pietro to see the same has happened to him. He puts his arm around your shoulders and lovingly looks at the two of you.

“Do you have a name yet?” The nurse asks.

“N-not yet,” You stutter, barely being able to get the words out.

“Ok. You need to get some rest,” The nurse smiles at you. “You’ve done so well.” She takes the baby from your arms and you are wheeled back to the room to sleep.

The quiet chatter in the room wakes you up. You slowly open your eyes and Steve, Wanda, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and, of course, Pietro, holding the newborn, all come into focus.

“Lady Y/N!” Thor’s voice booms. They all turn to look at you. You notice Natasha and Wanda’s eyes are slightly puffy and even Tony looks like he’s shed a tear.

Pietro walks over to you and gives you a kiss before handing over the baby. The small bundle of joy gives, what looks like, a smile.

“Tony, are you crying?” Natasha smirks.

“What? No!” Tony defends. “Pietro is!”

“I have a good reason! We have a baby,” Pietro smiles, looking into your eyes.


	4. Clumsy (Steve Rogers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds the reader's clumsiness cute.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit Language

“Where did this fucking table come from?” You mutter, after stubbing your toe while walking into the kitchen.

“Y/N…” Nat chuckles. “That table has never moved.” 

“Shut up, Romanoff.” You glare in her direction. You move over and sit down next her. She pushes a cup of coffee in your direction and you gladly take it. Steve joins the two of you in the kitchen and takes a seat across from you.

Just as you take your first sip of the hot liquid, Sam sprints into the kitchen, followed by Bucky.

“Sam, get back here you little shit!” He yells after Sam. The sudden noise makes you jump and you spill, at least, half your coffee on the table. Sam runs around the table before running back out of the room, Bucky still in pursuit

You get up from your seat at the table and walk over to grab a piece of cloth from the bench. But, of course, you manage to bump into Steve’s chair on the way.

“Sorry,” You wince. Steve just laughs.

“It’s fine.” He looks up at you and smiles. “You know, for someone who is so graceful during missions, you sure do seem to run into things a lot.”

 

For the next week, Steve had noticed that, every time you would bump into someone, you would apologise profusely before ducking your head and walking away. He couldn’t help but let out a short, breathy laugh every time he witnessed it. If he was being completely honest, he found it quite adorable.

Only Natasha had noticed his reaction to your clumsiness and every time, without fail, she would shoot a knowing look his way. Steve would simply ignore this and carry on with his day.

It was a rare day off and each member of the team was somewhere in the tower. You had decided to find Natasha and Wanda to see if they wanted to do something. You treaded through the tower until you reached the training room, expecting at least one of them to be there. 

You walked through the doorway with your head down and collide with something. You stumble backwards and a strong arm wraps around your waist, stopping you from failing over. You raise your head and your eyes meet Steve’s. 

“I-I’m sorry. I should have been watching where I was going,” You stutter. 

“It’s okay. I should have been looking as well.”

“Uh, thank you for stopping me from falling over,” You smile up at him. 

“You’re welcome. Don’t want you getting hurt.” You feel the heat rise to your cheeks.

“I seem to run into you a lot, though,” You laugh.

“I don’t mind… But… You could make it up to me,” Steve smirks.

“Um, how can I do that?” 

“You could agree to have dinner with me tonight.” You would never have thought that the person that blushed at any innuendo would be so smooth.

Your flustered self answers with a quicky ‘sure’ before turning around to find Natasha.

“Y/N,” Steve yells after you. You turn around. “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

You nod and turn around again, grinning to yourself like an idiot. Little did you know that this would be the start of a great relationship


	5. I Hate You, I Love You- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request but it's based of the song 'I Hate You, I Love You'
> 
> Song lyrics are in Italics
> 
> Y/F/M= Your favourite movie

Feeling used  
But I'm  
Still missing you  
And I can't  
See the end of this  
Just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips

 

‘Stupid, Y/N. Stupid, stupid, stupid,’ you muttered, over and over. It was one thing to fall in love with a super soldier, but it was another to fall in love with one you couldn’t have. Steve was, completely and utterly, head over heels for Sharon Carter. There was no denying it. 

 

You sat on your bed, head in your hands, a few lonely tears slipping down your cheeks. You promised yourself that your feelings would never get in the way of your work as an Avenger. You broke that promise.

 

“Y/N? Are you in there?” Steve asked from the other side of the door. You quickly wiped away your tears.

 

“Yeah! Come in,” You replied, shakily. He opened the door slowly and stood leaning \against the door.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” You forced a smile. It must have looked real because Steve bought it and simply nodded.

 

“Nat wanted to ask if you were coming down for dinner.”

 

“I think I’m going to stay up here, tonight. Tell Nat that I said thank you, though,” You replied. Steve left and closed the door behind him. You fell back onto your bed with a sigh. 

 

I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

 

The next morning, you woke up refreshed after a good night’s sleep. You quickly threw on a jumper over your pajamas and made your way down to the kitchen. 

 

“‘Morning, Y/N,” Bucky smiles from his seat at the table.

 

“Good morning,” You smile.

 

“Where were you last night? We were watching Y/F/M,” He asks. 

 

“I was tired and I had a mission report to finish,” You lied

 

“Y/N,” Bucky sighs, his voice laced with sympathy. “You might be fooling Steve, but you’re not fooling me.”

 

You open your mouth to reply but are interrupted by two people entering the kitchen. You spin around and take in a quick breath as your eyes meet Steve’s. Sharon was next to him and his left arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. You felt a pang of emotion in your chest and move over to the bench to make your breakfast. 

 

“Hey,” Steve greets. You mutter a small ‘Good Morning’ and continue to make your breakfast. Steve assumes you’re acting the way you are because it is morning and ignores your behaviour. 

 

Soon, him and Sharon are deep in conversation with Bucky. You quickly glance in their direction. Steve was looking at Sharon as she talking. He seemed happy. She seemed happy. That was all you could ever want for the both of them.

 

All alone I watch you watch her  
Like she's the only girl you've ever seen  
You don't care you never did  
You don't give a damn about me  
Yeah all alone I watch you watch her  
She's the only thing you've ever seen  
How is it you'll never notice  
That you are slowly killing me

 

Bucky glanced up and saw you looking at Steve. He wished you could be happy. The group’s dynamic had certainly died down since you became more distant, hoping to get over your feelings for Steve. 

 

You rushed out of the room before you had the chance to do anything stupid. You were never going to be able to have him and Sharon was an amazing person. She deserved someone like Steve more than anyone else in the world. You just wished that, for once, you could be the one to get what you wanted.

 

I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her


End file.
